1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to molded plastic articles such as clothespins for suspending laundry from such as a clothesline, or multipurpose clamps such as bag clips, hobby clamps or ice tongs.
2. Description of Related Art
Wooden clothespins of the unitary simple split type and of the double jaw, spring-loaded type are well known.
However, the wood in both types is subject to rot and deterioration and the springs of the springloaded type are subject to rust and easy breakage, twist and disassemble and pinch the user.
Molded plastic clothespins and clamps are also available.
However, most are expensive or complicated in their construction and unreliable in their use and, when used as clothespins, allow the articles which they are intended to hold suspended from such as a clothesline to fall to the ground or floor.